


Musical Lams Drabbles

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Belly Dancing, Dancing, Drabble Collection, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, High On Marijuana Sex, Lap dancing, M/M, Roof Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: Just a bunch of Lams based drabbles based on songs I have on my phone. Lots of sex, probably.





	1. Hips Don't Lie - Shakira (Oral Fixation, Vol 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, John can belly dance.

Alexander was sitting on a dinner table chair as he watched John perform a belly dance routine in nothing but a heavily revealing red silk thong. Alexander didn't even know he  _could_ belly dance, especially so sexually. 

"I never knew you could dance like this," Alex said while palming his raging boner which was dying to get out "you're making a man want to speak Spanish."

"Well, I don't. But my hips don't lie, and I'm starting to feel it's right." Alex's dick was now leaking against his pants "Ay dios mio" was all that he managed to get out. 

John got closer to Alex and put his hands on his lap and started inching one of them towards his cock. He said then "my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel you boy," and then walked back away. 

"¡Maldita bebé! ¡Ven aquí! Chico, vas a ser la muerte de mi," Alexander cried out, finally taking out his raging monster.

"Ay papi," and he ripped off his thong while walking towards Alexander. 

He sat on Alex's lap and starting kissing on his neck and wrapped his legs around him. He started twerking on Alex, who at some point had removed his pants, and started stroking his cock at the same time. When Alex moaned and started to suck on his neck, John started to speed up his ass and his hand. Eventually, this became too much for Alex and he came all over him and John. 

"My hips don't lie," John said with a wink "they really don't" replied Alex before they passionately kissed.


	2. Euphoria - Loreen (Heal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're high and drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are lot of sentences in foreign languages here (translated via Google Translate) and I don't know why, I really don't. 
> 
> Translations at end notes.

One _hit_

_Two hit_

_Three hit_

_Four_

_Grab that bottle make it pour!_

Alexander and John were just chilling on the rooftop of Alex's apartment building. They brought with them a bong full o' marijuana and a bottle full o' wine, which wasn't exactly a great idea for these boys. 

Alex took a hit of the bong and then passed it to John "your turn." 

"Merci mon homme!" John replied after he took it from him and as Alexander poured himself another shot glass of wine. 

"Neniu problemo, mia amiko!" Alex replied. 

"What the fuck is that?" John asked while giggling, in between bong hits. 

"Esperanto," Alex replied "I just told you 'no problem, my friend!'"

"Aw you called me a friend!" John said with tears forming at the corners of his eyes "that's so sweet!"

"Lo sé," Alexander said "baciami stupido!" 

"What?" John asked in the most confused of confused tones. 

"Kiss me you fool!" Alexander answered. 

"Okay but I still wanna know what that means," John replied as he crawled towards Alexander and cupped his face in his hands. 

Alexander just chuckled at that and was then instantly pulled into a passionate kiss by a very high and slightly drunk John Laurens. 

Eternities passed as they refused to separate, and John put his hands on the waist of Alex's sweatpants and pulled them down down  _just_ beneath his boxers. 

After doing that, he pulled Alex's dick out of it, and flopped on the floor and put his mouth on it, taking it all the way to the root. 

Earning a moan of approval from Alexander, he started to suck on it, but he couldn't quite do it very fast. 

But that was just fine for Alexander, who then lied down on his back. 

Slowly, John kept on going up and down on Alex's manhood, and several times he just burst out laughing on it, about which Alexander did not complain one bit but instead just laughed along. 

Alexander could feel an orgasm building up inside him and he just couldn't wait for it to get out. 

Sensing this, John tried his hardest to pick up the pace, and he managed to get it slightly faster, and then even faster, and faster, and faster until he reached smutty fanfiction levels of fast. 

It then took a mere five seconds for Alexander to cum inside of John's mouth. It was the most intense orgasm he ever had. 

"Wow," Alex said in a trance of sorts "you just sucked my dick for like, 45 minutes straight. That is amazing!" Little did they know their very long intense blow job session actually lasted for about a minute and a half. 

"Ay dios mio, j'ai faim" John said. 

"Pizza?" 

"Pizza." 

Alexander picked up the bong and finished it off and John downed the rest of the bottle (not that it made it difference; barely anything was left in either of those things) and then went to the nearest dollar pizza store, after taking a detour to Alex's apartment to put the bong and the glasses back and throw out the bottles.

"Ich liebe dich," a still high Alex said to John with pizza in his mouth. 

"Ik hou van je," replied the slightly less high John with pizza in his mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Merci mon homme!": Thank you my man! (French).  
> "Neniu problemo, mia amiko": No problem my friend (Esperanto)  
> "Lo sé": I know (Spanish).  
> "Baciamo stupido!": Kiss me you fool! (Italian).  
> "Ay dios mio": Oh my god (Spanish).  
> "J'ai faim": I'm hungry (French).  
> "Ich lieb dich": I love you (German).  
> "Ik hou van je": I love you too (Dutch).


End file.
